Eres Una Bruja
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: Oneshot. Durante tantos años enseñando en una primaria muggle, Andromeda lo habia visto casi todo. El que su alumna predilecta resultara ser bruja era algo nuevo para ella.


_Al fin subo el reto. No quise subirlo porque no estaba demasiado segura de él. Pero así quedo, y así lo subo._

_El reto:  
Personaje principal: Andrómeda  
Personaje secundario: Cho  
Dos nombres: Lágrima, hostilidad  
Adverbio: Descaradamente  
Adjetivo: Brillantes  
Verbo: Escribía  
Refrán: "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente"_

_Los dejo aquí. Espero que les guste._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Eres Una Bruja  
****By: Kailey H. S.**

Nunca había entendido como había terminado de profesora en una primaria muggle. Y más aún, una primaria donde solo estudiaban chicas. Quizás era porque amaba a las niñas. Le encantaba esa coquetería que desarrollaban cuando eran pequeñas. La autosuficiencia que las distinguía de los niños. Le gustaba que fueran, por lo general, más tranquilas y más maduras. Y, más importante, sabía más como tratarlas, puesto a que era madre de una adolescente que le había dado varios problemas.

Andrómeda Black de Tonks era una mujer de gran belleza. Su aspecto era, y siempre había sido, frágil y estilizado, otorgado por su figura alargada y agraciada. Era de tez morena, y poseía negros cabellos que siempre había usado hasta la altura de la nariz, que era respingona y graciosa, dándole un perfil aristocrático. Sus ojos tenían el mismo tono grisáceo del hielo, pero eran calidos y alegres, fruto de haber estado tratando casi veinte años de su vida con niñas pequeñas.

Siempre le habían dado el curso inferior, a lo cual ella no ponía quejas, pues sabía hacerse adorar por las chiquillas de cinco años que llegaban asustadas a tener que someterse a un horario y a la estricta palabra de una profesora. Y éstas eran las favoritas de Andrómeda. Eran obedientes y tranquilas, por lo general. Claro que había tenido un par de demonios...

Pero desde hacia dos años, había estado enseñando en el curso superior. La mujer que daba clases a las chicas de diez años se había retirado, y los directivos habían considerado que Andrómeda era apta para ocupar su lugar. A esto tampoco se quejo. Sabía que era provisional.

Y ciertamente, había sido una experiencia bastante emotiva. Todas las niñas que pasaban por ultimo curso habían recibido clases con ella anteriormente. Cuando pasara su última generación de antiguas alumnas, volvería a exigir su anterior puesto...

A la generación actual, en particular, la tenía en alta estima. Eran chicas muy poco problemáticas. En los dos años que había tenido dándoles clases, no se había presentado ningún problema serio.

Por eso fue que se sorprendió cuando la Señorita Pritchard, directora de la Institución, se asomó a la puerta de su salón ese inolvidable recreo.

"6 al cuadrado es 36, entonces la raíz cuadrada de 36 es 6"  
"7 al cuadrado es 49, entonces..."

-Profesora Black... Disculpe -Ella hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento, mientras su mano volaba sobre la pizarra, copiando con tiza blanca la clase de matemática que daría durante la siguiente hora. "... entonces la raíz cuadrada de 49 es 7. 8 al cuadrado..." -Una de sus alumnas ha tenido problemas y corresponde a usted castigarla.

Fue entonces cuando la mujer olvidó por completo las raíces cuadradas. Giró su rostro, y el brazo con el que **escribía** se desplomó cuando vio que la alumna en problemas era su predilecta.

Nunca había querido tanto a una de sus pupilas como quería a Cho Chang. Era una chica inteligente, abierta, alegre, bonita, educada, madura y tranquila, que no había perdido la coquetería que, según Andrómeda, adquirían las niñas pequeñas.

Era de origen asiático, por lo que sus ojos eran rasgados y su cabello era largo, negro y lacio. Su rostro era perfecta porcelana, claro y liso, al igual que el resto de su piel.

Desde que la vio por primera vez, había sentido un interés especial por ella. Quizás había influido mucho el hecho de que conocía al padre de la chiquilla, y sabía que esta no tenía hermanos, ni madre que la cuidara. Ésta la había abandonado cuando llevaba poco menos de un año de nacida.

Durante un tiempo habían podido recurrir a una abuela, que murió tres años después de nacida la chiquilla. Eran entonces solos ella y su padre, el cual no tenía casi nunca tiempo para su hija.

Quizás lo que más curiosidad le había dado a Andrómeda era como la chica, con una infancia llena de soledad, podía tener la misma alegre libertad de una colorida mariposa. _Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente_, había concluido acertadamente, pues cuando todo esto le había sucedido, la chiquilla era muy pequeña para ser conciente de ello. Y eso le fascinaba; como una chica con un pasado tan solitario podía ser tan extrovertida y alegre.

Jamás se le había ocurrido pensar que ella había logrado tomar, en el corazón de su alumna, el puesto de una madre, con aquel interés tan vivo por conocer los secretos de su tierna infancia. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que ella, y las distracciones de la escuela en general, habían atenuado aquellas penas, para las que la niña prefería tener los ojos resueltamente cerrados.

No sospechaba que Cho le tendría siempre este afecto por ser, junto con su padre, la única persona que se esforzó en alejar las penas para que no le pesaran a su tierno corazoncito.

Y ciertamente, Andrómeda había sido un excelente sustituto de madre sin ella saberlo. Desde que Cho había llegado a la escuela primaria se había preocupado por ser atenta y cariñosa, aun cuando no había de darle clases, saludaba a la chiquilla, la abrazaba y la escuchaba con atención.

Una vez a la semana, cuando la niña no tenía practica de volleyball, la llevaba a su casa a comer, pues le daba especial lastima que nadie la estuviese esperando en su casa hasta las seis de la tarde.

Efectivamente, Cho no era para Andrómeda una alumna normal, tal y como la chiquilla no veía a la mujer con el temeroso respeto que le tenía a las demás docentes.

-Déjemela aquí, Señorita Pritchard. Yo me encargo.

-Espero que la mande a hacer planas, honestamente. Y creo que seria conveniente que luego hable con la alumna Katie Morland, que ahora esta en la enfermería.

La directora del plantel se retiró, dejando en el salón a una chica cuyos ojos escurrían lágrimas. Andrómeda abandonó las raíces cuadradas y se sentó en su escritorio, invitando con un gesto a la chica a que tomase una silla y se sentara en frente suyo.

-¿Qué hiciste para enojar tanto a la Señorita Pritchard, Cho?

-¡Yo no hice nada! -Logró articular, hipando.

El semblante de la profesora se suavizó.

-Te creo, pero necesito que te tranquilices y me cuentes qué pasó.

La chica permaneció en silencio, sintiéndose arrullada por aquel dulce tono de voz. Tras un par de sollozos, levantó el rostro, y notó la mirada paciente de Andrómeda.

-Verá -Se secó una **lágrima** con el dorso de la muñeca -Estábamos algunas chicas jugando volleyball en la cancha. -Pausa. Respiró, conteniendo el hipo característico del llanto incontrolable -Llegó un momento en el que una pelota cayó en la línea, y comenzamos a discutir por si era punto o no.

-Aja...

-Katie siempre me ha tenido odio -Apunto la chiquilla -Y en medio de la discusión, hizo de todo para puyarme. Me llamó tramposa... Me dijo... que... -El llanto de la pequeña regresó, y Andrómeda sintió un profundo amago de piedad.

-¿Que te dijo, Cho?

-Me dijo que... -La chica dudó, y cuando habló, lo hizo con la mirada fija en el suelo -Que mi mamá no me quería y que por eso dejó a mi papa...

La indignación se hizo notar en el semblante de la profesora. ¡Cuanta inquina se había manifestado por un tonto juego de Volleyball! Anotó en un papelito que tenía a la mano: "Citar a los padres de Katie Morland" mientras su alumna predilecta la observaba entre temerosa y curiosa.

-No tienes por qué creerle a nada de lo que Katie diga -Puntualizó finalmente.

-Lo se, profesora.

-Entonces ese asunto será zanjado con Katie. Ahora mismo, necesito que me termines de explicar por qué la Señorita Pritchard te trajo aquí.

-Tiene razón, profesora. –Inspiró, buscando una calma que estaba lejos de tener -Cuando Katie me dijo eso... Supongo que entenderá que me puse furiosa. -Suspiró, y luego concluyó -No grité, no dije nada... ¡Pero de pronto la pelota le pegó en la cara a Katie!

-Y ella cree que tú se la lanzaste -Agregó con suavidad la mujer.

-El problema está en que la pelota estaba del otro lado de la cancha, profesora. ¡Le puedo jurar que no hay manera de que haya sido yo! -Todo rastro de llanto había abandonado los ojos rasgados.

En ese momento, Andrómeda dudó. Muchas veces las chicas mentían **descaradamente** para salvarse de un castigo, y había pillado a Cho en mentiras alguna vez que robó dulces en la cocina, aunque sus mentiras carecían de aquel maléfico descaro, prendadas más bien con cierta inocencia que el resto de sus compañeras comenzaban a perder.

La profesora sabía que Cho jamás tendría la desfachatez de decir una mentira de esa calaña. Con todo y eso, su voz no tembló al hablar.

-Cho, es preferible que hagas planas a que mientas. Si después descubro que...

-Profesora, es que no le estoy mintiendo -Repitió la chiquilla con un deje de desesperación, sin importarle interrumpir a la docente -Ni siquiera Katie se explica como pude, según ella, lanzarle la pelota a la cara. Y yo estaba tan enojada que ni me molesté en ver...

El gesto de la profesora cambió de inmediato, viendo a su alumna preferida con orgullo.

¡Era bruja! Parecía increíble. ¡Cho, su alumna predilecta, era una bruja!

No podía ser de otra manera. Seguro la madre era bruja también... ¿Cuál era el segundo apellido de la chica? Rebuscó entre sus papeles la lista del curso. "McKinnon".

Todo encajaba.

Si la madre de Cho era una McKinnon, era más probable que hubiese muerto, a que hubiese abandonado a su esposo e hija, pues los McKinnon solían tener carrera de Aurores. No le costó razonar que el esposo de esta mujer era muggle.

Y Cho daba señales de ser una bruja. Estaba enojada, y la pelota fue derecha hacia la cara de Katie. No había otra opción. Tenía que serlo.

-Cho, disculpa que te interrumpa. Te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que seas totalmente sincera conmigo. No espero que lo entiendas, pero es más importante de lo que piensas.

La chica asintió, algo confundida. Había notado la reacción de la profesora y no la comprendía.

-Necesito saber, Cho, si has notado cosas extrañas a tu alrededor cuando te enfadas, o cuando te da miedo.

Un silencio se apodero del aire, silencio tenso y expectante.

-Eso no es malo¿Cierto?

-Bueno... -La mujer dudo, pero sonrió -Prefiero oírte.

-Una vez, hace como dos años, estaba en un parque que queda a dos cuadras de mi casa. Mi papa me había prohibido jugar con agua. Decía que me iba a resfriar. Pero estaba con una amiga y sus padres y estábamos jugando con la manguera, aunque teníamos ropa puesta. Yo me estaba divirtiendo mucho y terminé empapada. Cuando mi papa me llamo, me dio tanto miedo lo que me pudiese hacer...

-¿Y que paso?

-Había dos minutos caminando desde el parque a mi casa. Y llegue seca. Totalmente. Ni mi pelo estaba mojado, y siempre tarda horas en secarse. Y lo que es más, llegue calentita. Y estábamos en Octubre.

-Y... ¿No te han pasado más cosas así? Cuéntamelas todas. Por favor. Es importante, querida.

-Usted lleva muchos años trabajando en este colegio. ¿Recuerda un día que las ventanas del segundo curso se rompieron?

-Perfectamente. Yo todavía daba clase en primero -sonrió, y pensó: "Debí haberlo imaginado".

-Yo también lo recuerdo. Ese día la profesora Kinnicut había perdido los lentes. Estaba de mal humor. Y como quería castigar a alguien, me eligió a mí.

-¿No estarás siendo un poco injusta? -Se sintió en la obligación de preguntar. Pero sabía que no.

Ese había sido el primer y último año de la profesora Kinnicut en aquella primaria. La recordaba bien: Era una mujer de su misma edad, cascarrabias, malgeniada y gruñona. Sostenía una relación de eterna** hostilidad** con sus chiquillas de segundo curso, como si la escuela fuese un campo de batalla y las niñas de seis y siete años el poderoso bando enemigo.

-Le aseguro que no, profesora. Decía que los había dejado encima de su escritorio, y como yo fui la primera en entrar al salón, dijo que solo podía haber sido yo. Comenzamos a discutir. Me expulsó de la clase. Y yo me enfadé mucho, profesora.

-Supongo.

-En ese momento, deseé que algo pasara, algo que hiciera que la profesora entrara en razón. Y las ventanas se quebraron. Solas. Y las de los demás salones estaban intactas. Como se imaginará, la profesora olvidó la expulsión. Luego los lentes aparecieron en un cajón de su escritorio.

-Que interesante. ¿Tienes alguna otra historia?

-No recuerdo ahora. Le prometo que si en algún momento me recuerdo de alguna, se lo digo -Sonrió la pequeña, olvidando su incidente en la cancha de volleyball.

-En verdad no es necesario. Cho, te tengo una noticia que te va a impactar, y en un principio no te la vas a creer.

-¿Es malo?

Andrómeda rió alegremente.

-En absoluto -Respiró hondo, y habló -Cho, eres capaz de hacer magia. Eres una bruja.

-Profesora, estoy grande para cuentos de hadas.

-Es en serio. ¿Cuándo he usado yo cuentos de hadas para distraer a una alumna?

-La magia no existe, profesora. Ambas lo sabemos.

-Si te demuestro que sí... ¿Me vas a creer?

-Que no sea un truco de cartas, por favor.

La docente rió.

-Dime que quieres que haga, y yo lo hago. Llevo bastante sin practicar hechizos complicados, así que trata de no ser exigente -Se encogió de hombros, sacando su varita. Ante la presencia de la misma, Cho se quedo muda, dudando si debía o no creerle a su profesora.

-Aparezca algo. Una docena de rosas. Once rojas y una blanca.

-Que difícil eres de complacer. -Cerró los ojos mientras hacía un movimiento con la varita. Murmuró unas palabras y apareció el magnifico ramillete, surgiendo de la nada entre chispas anaranjadas y plateadas.

La chiquilla le arrebató las flores a su profesora y las contó. Once rojas, una blanca y una tarjetita rosada que rezaba "Para Cho".

-¡Quiero ver más! -Rogó, con los ojos **brillantes**.

-Tendrás suficiente tiempo para ver y aprender en Hogwarts.

-¿Hogwarts?

-Mejor les explico todo eso a tu papá y a ti al mismo tiempo. Necesito escribir antes una carta... Dentro de un par de semanas, como máximo, te habrás enterado de todo. Quizás yo te acompañe a comprar tu material escolar.

-Pero... No puedo pagar...

-Todos los niños que muestran tendencias mágicas tienen una plaza. Y quiero ser yo quien te enseñe todo.

Prefirió no decirle que los McKinnon eran bastante ricos. Quizás su madre tenía una buena fortuna enterrada bajo el suelo, en Gringotts.

La campana tocó en ese preciso instante. La campana sonaba dos veces al final del recreo, cinco minutos entre ambos toques, el primero de advertencia y el segundo definitivo.

-Deberías de hablar con la Señorita Pritchard -Rebuscó entre sus cajones, para encontrar un montón de papeles inservibles -Supongo que querrá recibir una constancia de que cumpliste tu castigo, Cho.

Con un golpe de la varita, la pila de papeles se tornó en una de hojas rayadas donde figuraba ciento cincuenta veces escrita la frase "No debo agredir a mis compañeras", con la irregular caligrafía de una chica de diez años.

-Querida¿Puedes ir a entregarle ese paquete de hojas a la directora?

No pudo terminar de hablar porque su alumna se le había lanzado hacia ella, buscando abrazarla. La mujer respondió aquel gesto con ternura y cariño, sintiendo como si volviese a tener a su hija en brazos.

Esto no duró mucho. Cho se separó de ella y salió corriendo con las hojas entre sus manos, mientras Andrómeda agarraba una tiza y volvía al pizarrón, a las raíces cuadradas, a terminar la labor que había dejado inconclusa.

"8 al cuadrado es 64, entonces la raíz cuadrada de 64 es 8..."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_No se cómo se me ocurrió la idea de Andrómeda enseñando en una primaria muggle. Ahora ya no me la imagino en otra profesión... xD Ya se que la mayor parte de los lectores detestan a Cho. A ser sincera, yo también. Me costo un poco darle el enfoque que quería tratando a la vez que su personalidad no se perdiera._

_¿No es un detalle que haya terminado igual que como empezó? No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. O.o_

_No se si el tema que esta dando Andrómeda es adecuado. Eso yo lo vi a los 12 años, y se que la educación en Gran Bretaña (Y en todos lados del mundo) es mas avanzada que aquí... Así que calculé que a los 10 años no era mala edad. Espero no estar muy equivocada con eso xD_

_No tengo mucho que decir aparte de... Espero que les haya gustado. Comuníquenme su opinión en un review n.n de verdad, nada cuesta, y de paso me ayuda._

_¡Un beso gigante!_

_Kayi._


End file.
